Charladay
by mephistophel
Summary: Charlotte et Daniel s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un geste qui sera lourd de conséquences ;)


La lumière caressante du soleil venait lécher allégrement ses paupières encore endormies, et tandis qu'il respirait paisiblement, ses narines s'imprégnaient le parfum douceâtre des embruns mêlé à une toute autre odeur qu'il aurait été capable de distinguer entre mille. C'était l'odeur qui faisait chanter son âme au rythme des tambourinements de son cœur et plongeait ses pensées dans cette brume enchanteresse qui l'obsédait tant. C'était l'odeur d'une femme, douce, florale et lumineuse. C'était l'odeur de la femme, envoûtante, car toute aussi familière que mystérieuse. C'était Charlotte Staples Lewis. La femme qui excitait ses sentiments et ses sens à l'en rendre fou …

La veille, ils avaient longuement parlé tout en contemplant la perfection du tableau céleste, et lorsque Charlotte avait ressenti le frissonnement de la fraîcheur nocturne, il avait semblé naturel qu'elle se blottît contre Daniel. Ce dernier était bien incapable de déterminer lequel des deux s'était endormi le premier.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était réveillé, imprégné de cette odeur enivrante et de la sensation extatique de ce corps tant chéri et désiré blotti contre le sien. Il redoutait le moment ou sa belle endormie se réveillerait. Serait-elle offusquée par les battements effrénés de son cœur et par la dureté de son désir qu'il savait palpables à travers la finesse de leurs vêtements ? Il se sentait bien incapable de rompre son étreinte, tant il avait peur de briser la beauté de cette communion entre leurs deux corps qui semblaient s'épouser à la perfection. C'est ainsi que Daniel choisit d'oublier le malaise qui ne manquerait pas de surgir au réveil de Charlotte pour s'abandonner à cet instant de pur bonheur aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait.

Sans réfléchir, il déposa un délicat baiser au creux de la nuque de Charlotte, faisant frissonner la peau nue sous ses lèvres. Charlotte laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Elle se sentait si sereine, lovée au creux de ses bras protecteurs. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle aurait souhaité que cet instant se prolonge durant une éternité … Cependant, elle finit par s'arracher à l'étreinte de son compagnon. Toujours couchée au sol, elle étira sa silhouette longiligne et roula sur elle-même de manière à se retrouver face à face avec Daniel. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de son partenaire. Elle aimait à s'abandonner corps et âme dans leur chaleur sécurisante, se perdre dans la profondeur de leur tendresse. Dans ces moments-là elle se sentait aimée. La gêne qui transparaissait sur le visage de ce dernier lui décrocha un large sourire : il était grand temps pour elle de s'amuser un peu. Elle lui adressa un regard coquin puis elle se leva d'un bond.

«Charlotte?» demanda Daniel, interdit.  
«Daniel, tu ne m'attraperas pas ! » s'exclama la jeune femme sur un ton espiègle, puis elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée, avant de courir en direction de la forêt. Daniel était sous le charme : il n'avait jamais rien entendu de si beau que ce rire cristallin rempli de la gaité et de l'insouciance de l'enfance. Dès qu'il eût recouvert ses esprits, il se mit à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Charlotte était leste et évoluait avec grâce entre les arbres, si bien que Daniel peinait à la suivre. De temps à autre, elle lui jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'il la suivait. Puis soudainement, il la perdit de vue.

Leur course poursuite avait mené Daniel dans une clairière au milieu de laquelle une cascade s'échappant de la falaise venait déverser ses eaux dans un petit lac, provoquant un glougloutement perpétuel et appaisant. Le tableau était tout simplement idyllique, et pourtant, l'eau d'un bleu translucide paraissait bien pâle comparée aux yeux de sa douce Charlotte. Ou diable était-elle donc passée ?

« Charlotte ? » s'écria-t'il.

« Je t'ai eu ! »

Daniel sursauta Charlotte l'avait pris de dos par surprise, elle s'était collée à lui et avait plaqué ses mains douces sur ses yeux. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point le contact physique et l'odeur enivrante de la jeune femme lui avaient manqués. Le ventre de Charlotte se gonflant contre son dos au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et le souffle chaud et haletant de la jeune femme dans son cou le faisait vibrer d'excitation. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme et qu'il la désirait … Pourtant il avait des doutes sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments et il se sentait coupable de nourrir de tels désirs pour elle.

« Je t'avais dis que tu ne m'attraperais pas » murmura-t'elle, puis elle relâcha son étreinte à la grande déception de Daniel qui ouvrit les yeux et sentit soudainement son coeur se figer dans sa poitrine.

Charlotte se tenait de dos, à une dizaine de mètres devant lui … nue. Glorieusement nue. Elle était tellement parfaite, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser, tellement désirable. Sa peau d'une blancheur de nacre contrastait avec la cascade de feu qui se répandait follement sur ses épaules et la cambrure de son dos svelte accentuait le galbe de ses fesses. Charlotte avait appuyé son corps nu contre le sien. A ce rythme cette femme allait l'envoyer droit en enfer.

Charlotte, se sourit à elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir et pourtant elle sentait le regard brûlant de Daniel sur sa peau nue. Ce regard par lequel elle se sentait aimée et désirée, ce regard dans lequel elle se sentait en sécurité. Daniel était était à la fois son meilleur ami et son protecteur. Elle l'avait toujours aimé comme un grand-frère mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île, ses sentiments pour lui avaient pris une toute autre dimension. La sensation de picotement et de chaleur dans son estomac lorsqu'il la regardait, son cœur qui en sa présence se mettait à battre si fort contre sa poitrine que c'en était douloureux, la douleur agréable du désir dans le creux de son dos lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras protecteurs … Tous ces signes ne trompaient pas. Elle l'aimait et le désirait et elle avait conscience qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Elle lui lança un regard grivois par-dessus son épaule et le gronda de sa voix la plus sensuelle :

« Daniel ! Enfin c'est vraiment mal élevé de regarder comme ça ! »

Elle se retourna afin de faire face à son partenaire et d'apprécier plus pleinement l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Elle éclata de rire.

« Bon sang Daniel ! On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu une femme nue ! »

Pour sûr Daniel avaient vu des femmes nues, des dizaines, mais jamais encore il n'avait vu de Charlotte Staples Lewis nue. Si une telle chose était possible, elle était encore plus belle de face que de dos. Son sexe de femme couvert d'un léger duvet cuivré brillait au soleil tel un bijou précieux, son ventre et ses hanches étaient fermes et les bouts rosés de ses seins d'une rondeur parfaite semblaient l'inviter à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas même osé imaginer en rêve.

« Oh bon sang Daniel ! Tu es encore en train de regarder ! Quelle impolitesse … Vraiment je suis dans l'obligation de te punir maintenant ! Quel va être ton châtiment ? »

La jeune femme fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

« Et bien puisque tu m'as vue nue, et avoue le, tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil, je pense que je mérite de te voir nu moi aussi »

« P… Pardon ? » balbutia Daniel qui n'en croyait pas plus ses oreilles que ses yeux.

« Déshabille-toi ! Je veux te voir nu ! Et puis je tiens à savoir si ton érection de ce matin est aussi satisfaisante à la vue qu'elle l'est au touché ! »

Fichtre … Charlotte avait senti son érection ! Daniel était de plus en plus gêné. Cependant, il savait pertinemment que la seule manière de se sortir de là, c'était moins de réflexion et plus d'action. Et puis, force était de constater qu'il avait fait face à des situations bien pires qu'une Charlotte nue. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Une minute plus tard Daniel exhibait sa masculinité fièrement érigée, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Charlotte. La jeune femme passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Pas mal … vraiment pas mal » susurra-t'elle, une moue appréciatrice sur les lèvres.

Daniel avait repris confiance en lui en voyant que Charlotte était autant excitée par lui que lui l'était par elle. Il lança un sourire rusé à la jeune femme.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue ! Et puisque tu as eu ta revanche, je te propose que tu m'accordes la mienne. »

Charlotte fronça les sourcils.

« Quelle revanche ? »

« Je veux t'attraper. »

Charlotte se mit à rire à nouveau pour le plus grand plaisir de Daniel. Elle s'élança pour se jeter dans l'eau suivie de près par son partenaire. Elle était peut-être la meilleure coureuse, mais Daniel était très bon nageur et il eut tôt fait d'acculer la jeune femme contre la paroi de la falaise. Il saisit ses deux poignets, les plaqua de part et d'autre de son visage, puis il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de mettre fin à la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps.

C'est ainsi que Daniel et Charlotte échangèrent leur premier baiser, goûtant enfin le fruit de leur amour dans la bouche de l'autre. Ce baiser était unique car il était porteur de toute la passion et de toute la tendresse qui les unissaient depuis des années.

Finalement le manque d'oxygène les poussa à rompre le contact entre leurs lèvres.

« Charlotte Staples Lewis, murmura Daniel, je t'aime ... Tu me rends complètement dingue la plupart du temps mais je t'aime ! Et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés! »

« Oh Daniel ! Moi aussi je t'aime … et je me souviens ! »

Devant le regard interdit de Daniel, Charlotte sourit mélancoliquement, puis acheva :

« Je n'ai pas le droit de manger de chocolat avant le dîner. »


End file.
